Broken Stone
by NuttyMadam
Summary: Nessie realizes her mistake but it is far too late. lots of reviews please people, this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Looking into your eyes that afternoon was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Knowing you had come to be with me and seeing the agony on your face when you understood - i didn't know i could feel that much guilt.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." A tear rolled from my eye as i scrambled to cover myself up. I noticed you weren't shaking, there was no anger in your face. I reached out to touch you but you jerked back as if i were ice cold.

"who was he Nessie?" You managed the words, barely a whisper, still no anger.

"who loves you as much as i have?" Your eyes bored into mine, searching for some trace of the girl you knew. Now i know that from the second the truth dawned on you there was never any going back.

I met Liam just 3 weeks before that day. Alice had said i would but i brushed it off. I should have listened, but i was blind. I never in a million years thought i could ever love anyone as much as you. I was wrong. Things went so fast, first i was dodging your phone calls, telling myself that i was just dividing my time. No harm in seeing friends. Then when he kissed me for the first time, it dawned on me that i was in too deep, i was drowning so happily. It was only a matter of time before your heart got broken and it still didn't stop me. I wonder if anything could have?

Now i was finally being forced to face up to the consequences of my cruelty. I knew i deserved it, the pain that the hurt on your face was causing me.

"I don't know what to say... i...we..." I tried to form words but sure enough the tears began to fall. Your face changed then. No more the broken heart behind your eyes, nothing in your eyes anymore. I knew right then that i had killed you. I climbed from the bed, i must have smelled strongly of him because your eyes began to water as you stood there with them fixed to me. Looking around i began to gather my clothes and get dressed. I remember the words you used because they stabbed into me.

"The imprint,does it mean nothing? Don't you want me?" your tears flowed onto your face. the face that i had kissed so many times, turned to stone by my betrayal.

If I had left then he might not be dead. If i had gotten dressed and run from the house you miht not have had the chance to pick up his scent enough to track him. And i stand now infront of his grave with the memory of his body, shredded, carved into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned to walk from the grave, one hand on my stomach. I hadn't seen Jacob in 4 months and my belly was bulging. Part of me knew that i would have to deal with this but i had no idea how. Trying to kill the baby hadn't worked, the brat must have gotten that from its whore of a mother. I got into my car and drove back to the house. I'd tried to make it homely, tried to prepare for whatever i was going to give birth to. My lack of sympathy for my sorry situation had left me with a deep gnawing disgust for myself and made it that much easier to punish myself by not allowing for idleness. Certain things had to be done and i knew a desicion had to be made about what to do next. Should i tell Jacob? The child might be his. It could be the child of the man he'd murdered. I had to find out. My mind clicked then and i understood i had to do something about this before it was too late. There was no reason this child should be punished for my mistakes. It deserved some kind of a life. Ever since alice had seen i was to be a mother Mom had been trying to visit frequently, It was a short drive by any cullen's standards to the house i had bought in Aberdeen, and from the day she found me after i ran she and dad would come and try to get me to come home. I knew they hadn't told Jacob yet because he refused to see anyone, i'd get reports from my mother about how he had locked himself away all because of me. I kicked myself for letting things get so bad.

Picking up the phone from the hook on the wall i pressed speed dial 2. I'd saved my Fathers number for no reason other than i knew i was going to give birth eventually and the only person i trusted to come and help me without involving Jake is my dad. I know that he felt bad for Jake but he and my Ex had history with my mom, i never asked for the details but i know there are good reasons for my dad to dislike Jacob. Hobbling to the couch in the far corner and failing to sit gracefully i allowed myself to plop down onto the couch with the phone grasped in one hand. My front room was not exactly tasteful but it had a certain appeal. The light brown sofas and chocolate coloured rug clashed a little with the stark white of the walls but it was home, for now anyway. Dad answered the phone frantically as usual.

"Is is happening do i need to come now?" he spoke quickly as he tossed his 'Dad bag' over his shoulder.

"No Dad, im just calling for a favour. put the bag down and listen please?" I heard him put the bag down before he answered me.

"If you want to come home you know we can come get you anytime Ness. Your mom would be pleased to have you here again, we all would" He never gave up.

"No Dad i just need you to bring carlisle here to me. It's time i found out who the father is."


End file.
